


The One Where They Take a Break

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Cheating Louis, Crying, Drinking, Fighting, Harry as Rachel, Heartbreak, I'm sorry for writing this, Louis and Harry on a Break, Louis as Ross, M/M, Ross and Rachel Parellel, larry stylinson - Freeform, no im not, we were on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: “Can you just fuck off, please?” Harry snaps, finally looking up at Louis for only a second before turning to the window. Louis does, he’s learned better by now than to keep nagging Harry once he’s reached his limit. It’s not that things have been exactly bad or anything, but Harry has been pretty short with him lately. Louis tries not to take it personally, he's taking close to 25 hours of classes each week and he works practically everyday, he’s just stressed.Except, Louis just can't let it go this time.“I just… I feel like you’re slipping away from me. We’ve barely gotten to spend time together since you’ve started that new job. I miss you.” The older boy states sincerely, taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold Harry’s, but he pulls his hand away.“What do you want from me? You want me to quit school, quit my job just so you can feel like you have a fucking boyfriend?”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The One Where They Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! (haha, get it?) Here's another little one shot for ya, a little different from my other ones! I'm not sure if anyone has done this before, but I was inspired by the Ross and Rachel breakup in Friends (s3e15).  
> As always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! if you feel like it, give me a follow on twitter (@finecherryy) 
> 
> love you all :)

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks as soon as the car door closes. He doesn’t put on his seat belt or start the car, he simply gazes at his boyfriend as his question hangs in the air. He’s looking at Harry, trying to meet his eyes, but Harry is staring intently at the hem of his shirt. 

“Nothing.” Harry replies, brushing him off, but it’s not good enough for Louis. They had lunch earlier, a surprise picnic that Louis was actually really proud of. There were cute little sandwiches that Louis did _not_ buy at the store, a bottle of wine, and some chocolate covered strawberries. He spent far too long trying to set it all up in the park (he couldn’t get it to look _just_ right) and Harry took longer in his class than he was supposed to. So, their wine was warm and the chocolate covered strawberries were a little melty, but it was a beautiful day. Harry didn’t say much of anything the entire time; Louis asked about his classes and his sister and literally anything else he could think of, but Harry never gave him more than one or two word answers. 

Normally, Louis would give Harry his space. But he was quiet yesterday too, when Louis tried to make him a smoothie for breakfast, and they just got dinner with James Corden, Harry’s BFF, and still he was silent. Louis can’t stand it when he gets like this, especially when he has no clue what’s going on in the younger boy's head.

They sit in silence for a while, Louis staring at Harry and Harry staring at his lap. Louis is trying to find anything on Harry’s face that will give away what’s been going on. His expression is almost unreadable but his leg is bouncing and it looks like he’s chewed all of his finger nails off.

“I’m fine, let’s just go home.” Harry whispers finally, his eyes moving up to the dashboard, as if _that_ would convince him.

“You’re a shit liar, and you need to stop biting your nails.” Louis states, turning away from the other boy to start the car. He doesn’t want to drive back, once they get home there’s no way he’ll get Harry alone to finish this conversation. They have to finish it, though, because he feels like he hasn’t seen Harry for more than a few moments at a time in weeks. He feels empty, like he’s losing Harry without realizing, which is why he planned the picnic lunch and the BFF dinner.

“Can you just fuck off, please?” Harry snaps, finally looking up at Louis for only a second before turning to the window. Louis does, he’s learned better by now than to keep nagging Harry once he’s reached his limit. It’s not that things have been exactly bad or anything, but Harry has been pretty short with him lately. Louis tries not to take it personally, he's taking close to 25 hours of classes each week and he works practically everyday, he’s just stressed. 

Except, Louis just can't let it go this time.

“I just… I feel like you’re slipping away from me. We’ve barely gotten to spend time together since you’ve started that new job. I miss you.” The older boy states sincerely, taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold Harry’s, but he pulls his hand away. 

“What do you want from me? You want me to quit school, quit my job just so you can feel like you have a fucking boyfriend?” Harry argues, his eyes peeling away from the window and only looking forward, refusing to not meet Louis’. There’s so much anger in his voice it makes Louis’ heart actually clench.

“ _No_ , Harry. That’s not what I want. Sometimes I wish you would realize that it’s just a job.” Louis replies, trying not to yell even though Harry is letting him have it. This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say because Harry almost lunges at Louis, whipping his whole body towards him so quickly the seat belt locks.

“Just a job?” Harry snarls, fists clenched at his sides. “I’m trying to start the rest of my life, Louis. I am _so_ sorry that you’re preoccupied doing drugs and partying, but I’m doing what I came to here to do.” Louis so desperately wants freak out, to scream and lose his mind, but he doesn’t, he takes a few deep breaths and counts to ten in his head. They’ve had this conversation before, Harry trying to undermine Louis because their majors are different. Sure, law school and art education are not the same, but Louis doesn’t do nothing. His major is challenging in ways that are different from Harry’s.

“I get that. I get that this internship is a big deal for you, but I’m tired of having a relationship with your answering machine, Haz! I don’t know what to do anymore.” Louis sighs, exhausted from the mess that has become his life. 

“Well, neither do I.” Harry grumbles, looking back down at his hands and sounding just as defeated as Louis feels. A thought rolls through Louis’ mind that makes his teeth clench up just a little bit. They’ve talked about it before, but all of those conversations ended in fights.

“Is this about Will?” Louis asks, knowing as soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s done for. He literally sees Harry’s jaw drop in his peripheral. 

“Oh my god,” Harry almost laughs, running a hand through his hair, “oh my god, oh my god.” He’s shaking his head, a hand covering his mouth now.

“Okay, okay so it’s not about Will.” Louis rushes out, trying desperately to back track.”

“I cannot keep having this same fight over and over again, Louis! You- you’re making this too hard.” Harry says, his voice raising, strong but there’s a tremble he can’t quite hide. His hand goes up to his mouth and Louis wants to tell Harry to _stop biting his fucking nails_ , but he knows that would only make things worse.

“Oh, I’m making this too hard? Okay, what do you want me to do? I make you breakfast, I planned out a picnic, I even went out with James fucking Cordon with you! I don’t know what else you want from me. You’ve said maybe ten things to me in the past few days and about nine of those things were about _Will from the law firm_.” Louis huffs, rolling down the window next to him. He doesn’t like fighting with Harry, it makes him feel like he can’t breathe. He wants the cold air to help, but it doesn’t, somehow it makes him feel worse, more high strung.

“I just work with him, Louis. What is the fucking deal!” Harry’s yelling now, hands flying wildly and eyes filled with anger. Louis wants to pinch the bridge of his nose, a migraine creeping through his head. He really wishes they weren’t having this conversation in a car right now, but he doesn’t have many other options.

“It’s not that you _just work with him_.” Louis growls back, knuckles turning white where they’re placed on the steering wheel. It’s not the first time he’s said that sentence, but he still doesn’t have an explanation for Harry as to why Will bothers him so fucking much. He is trying his best to be calm, taking more deep breaths and trying desperately to collect his thoughts. 

“What is it then, Lou? Tell me what is so fucking wrong with me having friends outside of our group of what 7 or 8 people? For fucks sake, it’s like you’re trying to control me!” Harry hisses, venom thick his voice. The question makes Louis irrationally angry, probably because he can’t come up with an answer, probably because Harry accused him of basically being abusive. He doesn’t say anything to Harry, he just rolls the rest of the windows down and presses his foot just a little bit harder on the gas pedal. 

“I cannot keep having the same fucking fight. I can’t do it.” Harry says after a moment of silence, his voice much quieter than before, rubbing his eyes with tight fists before sighing deeply. “I think… Maybe we should just take a break.” Louis almost doesn’t hear him, he sighs, hands loosening on the steering wheel. 

“Alright, fine. Let’s take a break. Where do you want to go, an ice cream shop or something?” Louis says, turning into the parking lot of a gas station to decide where to go. They sit there for a minute, car filling up quickly with tension and anxiety. 

“I mean a break from us, Louis.” Harry repeats, a little slower and a lot quieter this time. He puts the car in the park, looking over at Harry who’s already looking at him, his face not showing a single emotion. 

“You can’t be serious.” He tries to say, but Harry’s already out of the car, door slamming loudly behind him. He sits there for a moment, letting the information sink in. It doesn’t really hit him, that Harry just walked out of his life. It doesn’t feel real, his whole body feels sort of numb. He sends a text to Liam, asking if he wants to get drunk, not mentioning a single word of what just happened. Of course, he says yes. Louis tries not to think about Harry on the drive home. He does, though. He thinks about where it went wrong, who’s fault it was. He can’t help it, can’t make it stop. 

Right now, Louis just wants to be drunk.

——————————

“I don’t even know why I said I wanted a break, I don’t want a break.” Harry whimpers as Niall tries to soothe him. He’s lying on the floor in their living area, fan on high trying to remember how to breathe. “What was I thinking? I’m such an idiot.” 

“I know and Louis knows too, Hazza. You have to stop.” Niall responds, running his hands through Harry’s hair. The pads of his fingers are cool on his scalp, grounding him.

“What if I wasn’t clear that I just wanted a break? What if he thinks we’re broken up, I don’t want to break up, I just wanted a minute, oh my god. He thinks that we’re done, that’s why he won’t answer. He hates me, oh my _god_.” Harry’s rambling, palms pressed into his eyes to try and stop crying. As soon as Louis drove away, Harry fell apart. It felt like a piece of his soul was being taken from him. When he first got home over an hour ago, he had called Louis twice. The first time Harry got his voicemail, he hadn’t planned out what he wanted to say. The second time, he did leave a voicemail:

“Hey, Lou. I just… wanted to say that I miss you. I know that I said I wanted a break, but I don’t. I-... I didn’t mean that. Everything has just gotten so hard lately, but I’m gonna make some changes. I wanna work on this, us. Just call me when you get this. I’ll stop by your flat before my class tomorrow. I love you.”

Niall had helped him come up with what to say, Harry debated it for about twenty minutes before he could call Louis the second time. They talked a lot, because Niall always just seems to know what to do, and Harry decided that he’s going to drop a few classes and cut back on his hours at the law firm. Everything had just turned into one big mess. 

“ _Harry_ , Louis does not hate you.” Niall groans, “You could probably run him over with a truck and the poor fucker would smile and say thank you.” Harry doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say. It feels like his brain is being turned into scrambled eggs. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Harry whispers, he feels like there’s a rock stuck in his throat and an elephant sitting on his chest. All of the stress that had been building up this semester, he’s so overwhelmed all at once. Everything feels like it’s all too much. He wants to scream and cry and throw things like a toddler. 

“There’s nothing you can do except _stop freaking out_. C’mon, we can watch a movie and cuddle in Liam’s bed.” And that is why Niall is his best friend. Harry sits up and Niall practically runs to the kitchen, grabbing wine and snacks before they make their way to Liam’s room. He was gone, he hasn’t spent a night in the house since he started dating Zayn. The issue is that his bed is huge, much bigger than Niall or Harry’s, and he has the softest sheets with pillows that make you feel like you’re in heaven. Harry’s not sure if Liam actually knows about the many sleepovers he and Niall have had, but they always clean up and make sure there’s not a hair out of place when they wake up the next morning.

“What would you like to watch?” Niall asks, throwing himself onto the bed. Harry crawls under the covers, the comforting cloud that is Liam’s bed enveloping him. He feels a calm sense of security as he snuggles in close with Niall. He’s not Louis, but his presence comforts Harry.

“I don’t care, just pass me the wine.” 

——————————

It’s a little past two when the front door opens, Harry is long asleep, but Niall wanted to finish the movie they had started. He gets up, assaulted by the image of Zayn and Liam practically fucking on the kitchen counter.

“Oi!” He whisper-yells, shutting the door to Liam’s room. “What’re you doing here? Thought you were at Zayn’s tonight.” They don’t even acknowledge that Niall has entered the room or that he’s said anything, just continue their make out session. Harry drank most of the wine, but Niall is just tipsy enough to yank Zayn off his spot on the counter. Liam and Zayn just laugh, holding onto each other like they might fall apart if they don’t.

“Lou kicked us out, came back from the bars with some bird.” Zayn mumbles as Liam looks through the fridge, they’re still holding hands. Niall wants to vomit a little bit.

“He did what?! What about Harry?” Niall asks, eyes nearly pop out of his head. Zayn and Liam both freeze, looking at Niall with confused looks.

“What about Harry? Louis said that they broke up.” Liam replied, giving Niall an all too innocent look. Niall panics because this is exactly what he had told Harry _wasn’t_ going to happen.

“No! No, they didn’t break up, _they’re on a break_.” Niall roars, “There’s a huge difference!” He knows he’s being loud, but Harry sleeps like he’s dead when he drinks wine. 

“What?” Zayn and Liam say at the same time. “He told us they were done. Like, for good. Louis accused Harry of cheating or some shit and Harry bounced, saying it was over.” Liam clarifies. Niall might actually lose his fucking mind. 

“Harry _did not_ say it was over. He said he just wanted a break, just some space!” Niall’s looking for his keys. “This is so fucked up, we have to go talk to him before he shags that girl.” None of them hear the door to Liam’s bedroom open or close for that matter.

“We tried to stop him, but you know how Louis gets when he’s smashed.” Liam interjects.

“He’s probably balls deep by now, there’s no use in going over there.” Zayn sighs. “Practically had his dick inside her before when we got out the door.” 

“I can’t believe Louis even remembers _how_ to fuck a girl.” Liam laughs. Zayn chuckles at Liam calmness, the situation clearly not as dire to them as it is to Niall. Whatever. Niall’s still looking for his jacket and his heart drops when he turns around and sees Harry standing there in front of them. 

“What did you just say?” Harry asks, so quietly that it actually shatters Niall’s heart a little bit. His eyes are wide as saucers, it looks like he’s stuck in place. 

“Harry, listen-” Liam starts, but Harry is quick to cut him off. 

“You just said that Louis is having sex with a girl?” Harry asks, his voice much louder this time. There’s an unreadable expression on his face, but the sheer panic in his voice is clear. “Are you fucking kidding me?” It’s quiet for a long moment, Harry standing there staring at his friends. 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Zayn whispers, breaking the silence. He doesn’t say anything, just goes to the cabinet and grabs another bottle of wine. The door to his room slams, leaving the other three boys standing there. 

“Shit, what do we do?” Liam asks, he’s talking quietly like Harry can hear him. Niall knows he can’t though. 

“Nothing you can do.” Niall replies simply, shrugging. He walks into his own room, forgetting about the mess he and Harry had made of Liam’s bed. 

——————————

Louis wakes up feeling ridiculously hungover, it takes him a minute to remember last night’s events. He doesn’t remember much, as soon as he walked in the door Liam handed him two shots and it was downhill from there. He remembers at least 2 bars that they went to. He knows there were more, there’s never just two, but he blacked out earlier than he was expecting to. 

He has at least 20 texts and calls from all the boys except for Harry. He has to scroll all the way to his last notification to find that Harry did call. It was early in the night, probably before Louis was even drunk. If his hands shake and his head gets a little dizzy when goes to listen to the voicemail, it’s nobody’s business but his own. 

_“Hey, Lou. I just… wanted to say that I miss you. I know that I said I wanted a break, but I don’t. I-... I didn’t mean that. Everything has just gotten so hard lately, but I’m gonna make some changes. I wanna work on this, us. Just call me when you get this. I’ll stop by your flat before my class tomorrow. I love you.”_

The words are music to Louis’ ears, he was sure Harry hated him after their conversation last night. His thumb moves through his phone, about to call Harry, when he hears the shower turn on in his bathroom. 

“What?” He asks himself as he climbs out of bed. There’s definitely someone in his shower and he has absolutely no idea who. When he opens the door, he’s hit with a vague memory and a face. He had been dancing with a few people at the first place they went to, but taking someone home wasn’t in his mind at that point. The girl standing naked in his bathroom is pretty. Louis stares at her for a moment and he almost wants to laugh. Her hair is brown, long and curly with green eyes. She’s tall too, legs for miles and it makes Louis want to _cry_ because even when he’s not looking for Harry, he is. 

“You need to leave.” Louis states, doing his best to stay calm. The girl looks at him, brows furrowed. 

“What, no morning fun?” She asks, running her hand lightly through Louis’ hair. He doesn’t even remember her name, he’s not sure if he even learned it in the first place. He feels like puking as he gently removes her hand. 

“Get out.” He says, voice completely flat as he turns off the shower behind them. And of course, because the universe seems to just hate him, there’s a knock at the door. Louis is puzzled because no one ever actually knocks. He’s awful at remembering his keys and Zayn got tired of Louis getting locked out, so they stopped locking the door. They’ve never had problems, they didn’t have anything worth going to jail over. 

“Who is it?” He calls, still trying to get the female version of Harry out of his bathroom. She’s taking her sweet time, putting on her clothes slowly as Louis stands in the bathroom. He looks like shit, he knows it. 

“It’s Harry.” Louis actually does puke this time. He almost misses the toilet, as soon as he hears the name, it's over. Louis wants to smash his head into a wall, this hangover just got so much worse. He shoves the girl back into his room, telling her to stay there as he walks towards the door. He stops right in front of the door, hand on the handle when panic grips him. Harry _knows,_ there’s no way he doesn’t. If he didn’t, he would have walked in, would have started making coffee and tried to coax Louis out of bed. He’s so fucked. He takes a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking before he opens the door. 

“Hi.” He says, a smile on his face. As soon as the door is open, Harry shoves him back inside the house and storms in. 

“Are you kidding me?” He yells, continuing to shove Louis until his back is against the wall. “I ask for a break and you fuck off and take home the first girl you see. Are you _fucking kidding me_ , Louis? Do you even care about our relationship at all?!” This is definitely the angriest Louis has ever seen Harry and honestly, it’s a little scary. 

“A _break_?” Louis yells back, absolutely astonished, “I thought we were done, Harry. I didn’t know there was a relationship to care about! You told me that you wanted to take a break and then you literally jumped out of my fucking car. What was I supposed to think?” There is practically fire coming out of Harry’s eyes now, nostrils flaring obscenely. He walks away from where he backed Louis in to the wall.

“That’s not an excuse and you fucking know it.” Harry growls, backing away from him and leaning against the counter. Louis doesn’t know what he did to deserve such bad karma, but he must have done something because his bedroom door swings open and his fuck from last night saunters out.

“Bye, babe. Call me.” She calls as she walks out the still open door. Louis wants to _die_ as it closes behind her _._ He really does. He’s staring at Harry and Harry is staring at the door. Everything got so fucked up so fast it’s making Louis’ head spin. There’s a long pause before Harry meets his eyes. He looks right through Louis before walking out. Louis’ heart breaks in half as he stares at the door, flinching when it’s slammed closed. 

He throws up again a few minutes after Harry leaves,

and then he starts drinking again. 

——————————

Harry is avoiding Louis. It’s understandable, Louis hates himself but he wants to _talk_ . He wants to see if Harry is willing to work this out with him. It feels like they almost have to, in a way. They’re Harry and Louis, they’re just together - a package deal. They have been for too many years and now Harry won’t even sit in the same room as him. About three days after the incident, Louis gets the perfect opportunity. He gets out of work a few minutes early, just in time to get to Harry’s _before_ Harry. He knows that Harry will be extra annoyed, Tuesday’s are his long days but that’s why Louis got this opportunity in the first place, so he’s not backing down. Louis’ heart is hammering as he stands in the kitchen, hearing the jangling of keys and the lock turn. 

“You need to leave.” Is the first thing that comes out of Harry’s mouth when his eyes land on Louis. He hasn’t even stepped inside, he’s just standing in the doorway looking unimpressed. 

“No.” Louis replies simply, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms on his chest. Just seeing Harry makes his heart hurt. Harry takes a step in, then, shedding his shoes and shutting the door. He marches right up to where Louis is standing and again, Louis wants to throw up. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot I was dealing with a barbarian.” Harry spits out, “Get the fuck _out_ , Louis. You’re not wanted here.” 

“I’m not leaving until we talk about this.” Harry stares at him for a moment, before turning and sitting down on the couch, silently staring at nothing.

“What, now you’re not even gonna talk to me?” Louis asks, following right behind and sitting on the table in front of the sofa. “Harry, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I was out of my mind. I thought I’d lost you, I didn’t know what to do. I don’t cheat, that’s not me, right? I’m not Nick.” The other boy closes his eyes and a tear slips down his cheek, Louis’ heart breaks for the thousandth time. “Look, I did a terrible, stupid thing and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. And I’m sorry, but I can’t see us just giving up on something so good, Hazza. I love you so much.” He leans in them, cradling Harry’s face and getting ready to kiss him, but he’s shoved away.

“No, Louis, _don’t!_ it doesn’t work that way, you can’t just kiss me and make everything go away, okay?” He yelps, getting up from the couch and moving to the complete opposite side of the room, “I-I think you should go.” And this time when he says it, he’s not even angry, just sad. Harry won’t look him in the eye when he stands up, because this time they really are breaking up.

“What?” Louis whimpers.

“I really think you need to leave now.” Louis gets in Harry’s face, panic taking over his entire body like he’s been struck by lightning. His brain is going a thousand miles a minute,

“Okay, okay. Last night, you still wanted to be with me, you told me you loved me and you said you wanted to work on us.” Louis reasons, putting his hands on his love’s shoulders. Louis can’t believe his own stupidity, can’t believe that _he’s_ the one that got between him and Harry.

“Oh, what the hell did I know?” The younger boy sobs, shoving Louis away for the second time. He’s full on crying now, red faced and snotty and Louis would die before he ever made him cry like this again, he wants to die right now.

“Baby, there’s gotta be a way we can work past this, okay? I can’t imagine my life without you,” Louis gets on his knees, begging and pleading with Harry like his life depends on it because it _does._ He’s nothing without Harry, without his home. He crawls forward, hugging Harry’s legs and the boy only cries in response. The silence lasts too long, and then;

“No,” He cries, “I can’t, you’re a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody who would never, ever hurt me, ever. And now I just can’t stop _picturing you with her_. I can’t, it doesn’t matter what you say or what you do, Louis, it’s just changed everything… forever.” His voice is so weak and small and his words crush Louis in ways he never thought. Louis can only stand there, tears streaming down his face as he figures out what to say, what to do to fix this.

“What, I-” He chokes, “This can’t be it, Harry.”

“Then how come it is?”


End file.
